


Life Story

by Anonymous_Foresight



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Foresight/pseuds/Anonymous_Foresight
Summary: Collection of stories from people within a specific life style. This is realistic fiction. These stories are based on actual stories of victims, but tweeked a bit to make them more entertaining and cut out most of the personal information to make the stories more anonymous.
Kudos: 11





	1. Bully Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about various bully victims whether they be the bullied or the bullies. This collection of stories is meant not to glorify bullying, but to bring attention to the different affects of bullying.

Dominic

It feels like I've been falling for an eternity. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. Looking back on my life though, there was nothing significant that I did anyway. I wasn't super smart, but I wasn't super dumb. I was never an asshole, but I was never nice. I guess I'm just...too normal. So the fact that I'm even falling shows just how little my death will leave behind. The impact will be just as powerful as my impact on the world. But how did I start falling?

It all started when this popular guy asked out my sister and everyone started to notice me now. I wish I could say it was good notice, but she turned him down. Lucky her, the guy still liked her, but unfortunately for me, I was the target to get her attention. So again, why am I falling you ask? I "fell down some stairs"! No really! I was tripped…I mean I fell. The fall busted my eye, not a fist. My teeth fell out because I still had baby teeth, not because of the concrete. I have a concussion because I pushed myself in gym! I swear I take full responsibility for my actions! 

"Will you go to prom with me", were words I was never able to speak… Because I literally can't speak for a while. It's not like anyone would say yes anyway. I went from no reputation to a reputation that even other bullied kids avoid. I'm not worth breathing anymore. So again you ask, how did I fall? Well the truth is...I jumped. I thought I could end the pain with more pain. Negative times a negative right? But that was too easy. It wasn't my time to stop suffering, so I lived all 3 times I "fell down the stairs". And each time, the bullying got worse. I'm a zombie now. An unwanted, undead freak. A disowned child and sibling. The undying somebody that was nobody. Who knew killing yourself was so hard. Maybe the answer wasn't to kill me, but to kill my situation.

I confronted him this day! Before this day, I had been sneaking into the weight room after school to get these gains! I had been exercising like crazy! I didn't challenge him until I knew I could beat him! There he was! Me versus… Them? I… Thought confronting your bully meant… But these guys? Why am I falling? The shock from those hits made me see my mediocre life. I've been falling all of high school. I've endured 4 years of pain, only to graduate and finally be free! Then on the day of graduation, on that stage… Is when I truly fell. But I didn't fall alone this time! I took him with me! I fell off the stage from dizziness and my bully didn't notice, so I flopped over and my body snapped his neck. Good riddance!

Gil Mason

I'm the best at the school! No one dares challenge my authority even the jocks who are stronger than me! I strike fear into the hearts of all nerds! I strike fear in all the girls who think about not dating me! I'm the man! I'm the King! I'm the best! Then I go home.

My power is lost. I am the least powerful in the house. I'm the most scared in the house. Whenever mom fucks up, she blames me. With her blame comes the pain. Not just physical. No, no! I wish it was only physical! See, my father had this routine to break me mentally, then once I'm broken enough, I get attacked emotionally, then once I'm broken he breaks me physically, then ends it with some spiritual abuse letting me know that God wanted him to punish me. I respected God because he was more powerful than my dad. All I wanted to do was know how my dad got so close to God that he became so unstoppable! I tried learning about him in his story book thing, but my dad made it clear one day when I got the ass whooping of my life, that God doesn't need someone like me! 

Because I was so much less powerful than my dad, I understood why God wouldn't want me. I respected that! So I secretly tried to become more powerful to the point my dad looked weak in comparison! That's why I conquered the school! First the weak were my target; then the women; then the popular; then the jocks; and finally, the adults themselves! No one in the school could honestly say they didn't fear me. But it still wasn't enough! My dad was just too powerful for me to even reach! Hell, I couldn't even beat my brother who's a nerd that only sits in his room beating off and playing strategy games! I couldn't even beat my mom who just sits at home catering to us! Our little puppy was even more powerful than me! So what was I lacking? 

One day I tried starting from the bottom of the family and working my way up! My first target was the puppy! The little bastard put up a vicious fight and I actually almost lost my life fighting the fucker! But eventually, after 17 tries, I finally killed that bastard! Now for number 2! Mom was leagues above that puppy, so I had to train! I went to school to learn how to deal with women. Each time I murdered one, I felt more powerful. I was only able to murder 2 out of the 10 before they called for a search at school to find the suspect. I made one of the nerds take the fall. Idiot died in prison immediately!

Now I had a direct line to Mom, but the most dangerous part about her is that she's directly linked to dad. Dad was scarcely ever home, but when he was, he was not a force to be fucked with at all. I tried killing him in his sleep and he ended up sleep strangling me every night he was home. But this time, I was going to work my way up to his power! I used what I learned to kill those girls on mom and… It didn't work. She didn't even tell Dad, she just whooped my ass full throttle and even stabbed me 6 times before I got away! How was she so powerful? My idiotic attack got me put in the old dog house. I was allowed to eat the food, but nothing else. I even tried killing her in her sleep, but I guess my family isn't that easy to kill, because she started sleep stabbing me whenever she had the urge. It was always conveniently in a non vital area.

I thought to myself, if I can't beat mom, then maybe I should start with my brother. I've learned not to attack my family while sleeping, so I tried a different approach that I practiced on the nerds! I became his best friend! He taught me everything he knew about strategy and how the body works, so I used that to my advantage. When he least expected it, I used one of his strategies to beat him in his strategy game, and it was the first time he had ever lost! He was devastated! He was locked in a mood of depression for a while and I took control of him! I finally conquered someone more powerful than mom! And now he was mine to use to get closer to Dad's power!

I used my brother to get close to Mom and distract her while I planned my move! Everything he learned about mom was conveyed to me as I used it to topple her hold on me! I learned why dad had such a grip on her! It was because she was his wife! So I decided to make her my wife! I started treating her like dad did and she started to respond! Slowly she became my pawn! She even asked me to have sex with her, but I knew nothing about it and wasn't interested in it anyway. People disgusted me, so why would I perform such a disgusting act? I guess I'm asexual. 

Now that I've conquered the house, all I had to do was conquer dad. He was so far above everyone else in the house that it was overbearing even trying to breathe the same air! I thought I had gotten so much closer to his power, but all I learned was that no matter how powerful I get, dad was always ahead of me. I tried to conquer him and he saw right pass it. I tried killing him, and he saw through it. I tried getting the others to learn about him and he broke them learning more about them instead. What was this man? All my hard work, destroyed instantly in his presence! I tried learning about him from another source; I went to Grandpa. Grandpa was an interesting character. He never seemed like a mean person, but when I asked about my father, the atmosphere around us changed as if a different presence was near us.

"Your father is pathetic. He never understood what I taught him! I taught him to take control! I taught him that God only admires the strong and just look how weak he is! You know where he goes when he disappears? He goes to his mother's grave to remind himself where he should've been! It never should've been her! He's the reason she died," the old man explained. I used this to my advantage to learn how to beat dad. I went back to school to ask the jocks for help. I even asked the nerds to teach me some things. The women even told me how to manipulate a man! The adults taught me about how jobs affect people! 

Putting together everything I've learned, I was finally ready to beat dad and become the most powerful person given the blessing of God! I went to Grandma's grave where I found him crying like a little bitch. I used that opportunity to strike! From the teachers, I learned about jobs, so I found a way to get my dad fired from his job. That was a significant blow to his ego! Next, from the nerds, I learned how to psychologically mess with someone through strategy. Every time my father got a job, he would mysteriously lose it; every time he had a friend, they would mysteriously vanish; every time he tried to travel somewhere, the car would mysteriously be broken. 

After all of this started to pile up on Dad, he came to take it out on me, but this time, from what I learned from the jocks about steroids and strength, I beat his drunk ass! It sounds like it was an easy fight, but actually we were both beaten pretty bad. Now I used what I learned from the women about manipulation. I explained to him why his life turned to shit! I assured he would never forget who beat him and took his power from God! As we both lied there on the ground beaten to shit and pissed at each other, I heard a gunshot. Dad's body dripped with blood and flesh. Then another gunshot went off and there was mom's body over the dead body lying on top of dad.

It appears that Grandpa was trying to kill dad that day, but Mom shot him and herself on top of dad, furthering my power over him. As he lied traumatized by the bodies over him, I let him know who won, then I strangled him. This is how you become powerful! You take the power for yourself! Those were my last words before my brother stabbed me in the brain stem and assumed power. He was the one trying to confront his bully father and planned all of this to happen. Now he's free from us and our curse. He's become the bully in my place now.

Joe Zeca

Here one day, then gone another. How many numbers make up a bank statement? How many pieces of paper can be made from a digital file? How many seconds can you last in your career before you figure out it's actually a job? 

Questions like these are what keep me going. When you have so much time on your hands that you realize you're a pawn in a rich person's chess match, you try to make it to the other side of the board to become a powerful piece. Once you win their game for them, you can start your own. So what's my game? Well my match started with a proposal in a meeting. When you're not able to start your own game, you think so naive imagining ways to help the world. The moment you get a glimpse of the top though, you realize it's all about you and a symptom of your power could help some people. 

My company had moral issues with their products and my proposal apparently wasn't original, it was just originally made. In order to make venom you need poison. In order to get poison you need a source. The purpose for that poison should be to overpower your adversary. So who's my adversary? It turns out it's me. I think to help people get better health, but I pump poison. I think to educate the people, but I provide distraction. I think to help the world, but I help destroy it in the process because I'm not doing my job for anyone but me! 

Corporate life means survival. One inch let up and you're the meat shield. People not in your position think you're the one that has it easy; too ignorant to understand they're the ones that are free. The moment I thought I could change the world, my colleagues showed me I couldn't. I went to my boss to get advice and he brushed me off like I was a kid asking for an allowance after not finishing my chores. I tried to make friends, but they were all snakes. I tried to stop the venom, but the poison got me too early. I am alone. There's no one to help me, but me. There's nothing to do, but concede. 

The only way to get to power is to spread the venom. All my ideals are just a cover to make poison. My actions shed my skin and make me a snake. I'm slowly assimilated into the opposite of my goal. I've become one with the poison I tried to cure. The next victim to the idea of morality walks my way with their unoriginal plans presented in an original way and I reminisce on the moments I was naive enough to think I could change the world. They try to ask the boss for advice and they get my treatment. They try to make friends with me and I steal their ideas. They believe we're close, but I'm just the snake wrapped around their life force. They believe they're helping the world, but really they're just helping me. They believe they're curing the disease, but I spread it for them. 

The cycle continues and gets more frustrating the closer you are to the top. What's my goal? Not to get bullied by the top anymore! How do I get there? By focusing on me and me only! I'm the story, not the writer. I'm the victim, not the bully. I'm important, not invisible. People will know me at the top…. But will I know the ones below me? Am I… The bully?

Shreit Thompson

Sniff it. Eat it. Stick it. Smoke it. Patch it. Cook it. Use it. Money is a commodity everyone wants and society says you need, and I got it. I use it. I make it. I'm bout it! I use my money on me, and what me wants is an endorphin rush!

As long as I get what I want, they get what they want. As long as I keep bringing in money, they keep their word. There's days I can't bring in as much because I have competition. I mean not really in the sense that I have comp, but my employer does and that's bad for my business. All the things I couldn't make, I have to take back. Every beating I get, I have to earn twice as hard. Every customer stolen, I have to produce twice as much. I can't get this life out of my head! I need fast money! Not turtle money! Not snail money! Not biweekly! I need it now! 

My last day in the corner was rough. I got jumped again as usual, shot, and robbed. I tried explaining it to my employer, so he did the same. The fact I'm still breathing is a sign that I should change, so I did. I went to my first bully's house and waited for him to say his prayers. The moment he finished he went to sleep… Permanently. He was the one that shot me so it's only fair I give him what he deserved. 

The next guy curb stomped me four times, so I wanted until he was in a crowd and I tripped him posed as different people everyday for the past few weeks. Each time he'd lose a tooth. I didn't just kiddy trip him, I full on ended his walking career each time. He eventually caught on, but it was too late. He saw my face finally the last time I tripped him, so I curb stomped him until he could barely move. I hope he loves the taste of iron.

My third bully always robbed me, so I returned the favor. For the next month I kept stealing things from his life. Materials he never thought to look for until "mysterious" circumstances called for them went missing first. Then when he suddenly needed to pay bills, his valuables started mysteriously going missing. When he needed his kids to stay with him, CPS found he and his girlfriend weren't suitable to have them. Once his wife started being abused due to him blaming her, she left for another man. When he needed shit to sell to get some money, it always went missing. Clothes, shoes, items, stolen materials, odd jobs, everything he could think of just started to go wrong. Then one day he saw me with his bitch. I wanted him to see my face as we strolled past his half homeless ass with his kids. His family seemed happier than they ever could be with him. I stopped in front of him to make out viciously with his bitch to make even the passerbys uncomfortable. 

As my bullies fell one by one in the ways they wronged me, they eventually came to confront me… And when they did… That was the end of me! They beat me harder than they ever had before! They broke me in ways that weren't just physical! I was sexually assaulted, tortured, spiritually abused, and my family was there to watch including the bitch and her kids! I had to watch as the kids were gunned down, then the bitch, then the rest of my immediate family, and once I lost everything, I was allowed to die. At least, that would've been me. See the thing about bullying is, a man never forgets the face of the person who wronged them, so what face did they see during my revenge? Well, I used to have an employer, but he was brutally beaten, sexually, spiritually, and physically abused to the point of near death and when he finally accepted the sweet embrace of death, he was forced to live with his decisions along with the rest of my bullies. They all shared a home in prison.

See the cops "mysteriously" arrived on the scene. No one knows how they could've possibly have found the isolated location, but they did! I guess they learned not to trust anybody. During their trials, I showed up in the front row one by one and even testified as a witness. I showed up in different faces that resembled someone each person cared for and watched them rot! I visited each person as myself finally. They all got the death penalty due to unfortunate circumstances with the law being skewed in my favor. I visited them one by one to explain to them in a way that only they would understand, that I was the one that ruined their life. I even got to take pictures of their demise.

Each picture was sent to my employer with an ominous message on the back of the photos that spelled out "You're Next". In a fit of defeat, my employer tried to commit suicide, but I was there to save him just in time! He was sent to a mental hospital where they allowed him to live with his thoughts for the next 40 years until he rotted from the inside out and perished. At that point I allowed myself to dance on his grave then end my life. If you're reading this, don't do drugs, or sell them for that matter. This isn't a story for the people that want tips on revenge, this is a story for idiots that bring pain to their own lives. Don't allow yourself to be apart of someone else's story, make your own. 

Zoe Maverick

Do you like guys? Do you like girls? Do you like non genders? Do you like transgenders? Do you like people as long as they have a soul? It's funny how religion tells you to love everybody, but the moment you actually love EVERYBODY it somehow becomes a sin. Someone needs to tweak that story book a little so we can all understand why God viciously hates something he created. Oh wait… The tweaking is what caused the problem in the first place.

I only talk about religion because for some strange reason the people in them want to tell me what God himself thinks of me. Funny how we're told we're not God and we're imperfect, yet these people claim to actually know what God is thinking about his own creation. I have been cursed at, spit at, physically attacked, gotten holy water dunked on my work clothes, and that's just my mother. She's not even religious, but still finds my life repulsive. It's whatever though. 

The moment I step outside I'm only seen as a cute girl by strangers, but the moment I meet someone that knows me, I'm greeted one of two ways: avoided or oshtresized. I have no idea why my sex life is so important to people. I'm not harming anyone and they've only met my male partners. They see me and say things like "fag hag" or "carpet muncher" or "die slowly". It's whatever though. I'm so used to criticism that I've become a critic. Now I can judge people the same way I've been judged my whole life. So many of these people don't understand that I control whether people even give them business or not.

I go to work and all people see is an anonymous face. We never actually get to see the other critics, we just work from home usually then pick up our checks from the agency. I don't have to deal with work life balance because work is my life balance. I could tell you about my sexual preferences, but would that really interest you? Maybe this story of how I found out the world is cruel will give you some insight into my everyday life.

One day my mom caught me with a boy while we were fucking on her bed before she came home from work. She came a little early and so did he. Good thing I was the responsible one and got protection for myself so no hard done, except to the washer I guess. I was beaten within an inch of my life and forced to move with my dad where he enrolled me in an all girl's school. I don't know what they expected, but I ended up falling for a girl and dad caught us on his bed so I was beaten again, but then drowned in holy water after. That's when I got taken to grandma and she wasn't told of my "problem" so I was just supposed to pretend like there was none. That's when Grandma found me with a trans woman on her bed and she had mixed feelings about what to think because I was technically still with a guy in her head, but at the same time…I wasn't? Before her confusion could fade and she had time to make a decision, I decided to live with my Godmother. She was sorta accepting of me being lesbian, but the moment I introduced her to my trans man I guess that was a deal breaker. 

I moved out immediately after, since I got this job that paid $12 an hour. I saved up enough to get a small apartment with a roommate. None of my family knew where I was and I liked it better that way. I could start a new life and have a new identity! Too bad the job didn't work out so much since I attacked this perverted guy trying to "make me straight" after one of the girls said she got an odd "vibe" from me. Strange how my sexuality, or lack thereof, controlled other people's actions. The only person I could sort of tolerate was my roommate, but only because he was also pansexual. I learned that word from him. He was like a big brother to me and protected me through my journey of understanding my shit life. He died before I became a critic. At first I thought it was due to some sickness, but later I found that his doctor refused to treat him due to him being pansexual and by the time they found an unidiotic doctor to help him, he was already dead. My roommate has apparently left me some money so I was able to buy a house. Who knew this guy had so much insurance money! 

It's funny how life kinda pushes you around then gives you a miracle that makes you accept that you're important to people. I've been feeling so out of place ever since my family basically cast me out and never really tried too hard to find me. My roommate was my only family, so being alone in that house just fueled my craziness. I started thinking of my family and plotting ways to get them to love me again. I got desperate for love! I even got with someone who abused me because I've been down so long they looked like up to me! Anyone would do to fill that void of loneliness in my heart. Eventually I found my wife who found me before I went completely insane. She cared for me like no one else could and gave me a family that I could be proud of! I'm successful now, but not because my career blew up and I'm sorta famous now. No. It's because I found something that made me happier than most people get to be in their lifetime. I found something to come back to! I found someone that thinks about me! I found a home! And no one, not even my gold digging family who finally found me and wants my monetary support, can take that away from me!

Dreisha Solomon

How do you tell your friend they're a piece of shit? She doesn't actively bully me, but even the subtle shit hurts. We've been friends for so long that I guess we got used to our dynamic and she takes full advantage of that. 

Back in middle school is where we officially met. She was the dork and I was invisible. We made a lovely pair! I got exposed to anime, K-pop, and Star Wars...or Trek… Is there a difference? I was getting so much attention now that I felt like I was part of a new wave of cool nerds. After high school came, my friend grew into her body and well...I didn't. She started attracting a new crowd of people after her crush finally wanted to talk to her. I comforted her through all the bad that happened and encouraged her through the good, but vice versa was the contrary. When things were bad for me I got ignored and when things were good for me, I sensed a bit of jealousy.

Crazy how much high school can change a person. My friend and I started drifting apart. She started getting into terrible habits that she's still in today. I'm surprised we were friends for so long! We survived high school together with her being the opposing force to what she created in me. Her friends and my friends never got along and that started getting to us more creating awkward situations that none of us wanted to be in fueling our drifting. 

Up until mid senior year, I rarely ever saw her anymore. I had heard that her prom experience was less than glamorous as she won prom queen, but was cheated on at the prom by all three of the guys she was dating. She had fallen into a life crisis as she had to re examine her choices and become something else, or someone else. I tried reconnecting with her to get her back on her feet, but the world didn't want her to succeed. All the guys slut shamed her and all the girls rebuked her. All of that hard work to get noticed and all it took was a few bad days. 

As graduation came around, I noticed she didn't attend, but her name was still called. I found out later that she was getting an abortion and possibly just ruined her chance to get her diploma. She cried and confided in me some of her dark past while we were disconnected and apologized for all she did wrong to me. 

Eventually we both attended a community college after getting the diploma situation fixed and we started to grow closer again. My friend had truly changed. She was a completely different person! She was getting her grades up, joining organizations, and having so much fun trying to make sure I was always doing worse than her. Every night she would wake me up from my sleep to disturb me purposefully to make sure I wasn't getting enough sleep. She constantly stole my homework and switched it with hers in the classes we shared together because she befriended a group of foragers that help people cheat their way through life. 

I eventually cut her off and switched majors entirely pursuing my second passion: film. After a couple years I found her again and tried to avoid her, but she caught up to me and apologized in order to introduce her new family. Apparently she had quit school the moment I switched majors and started living off of this engineering major that works for Cisco. I congratulated her and wished her the best in order to end the conversation and go on about my life, but they insisted I come and meet the other kids because apparently they had 3 children during our disconnect. 

Reluctantly, I accepted the offer. As I arrived to meet the family and have dinner at this guy's lavish home, I was expecting the worst given my friend's track record, but she genuinely just wanted me to have the opportunity to reconnect. She even got her boyfriend to connect me with several great film companies. After getting offers from three of the five companies, I decided on a company and after I graduated I met the love of my life and got my dream job. After five years of my friend and I being actual friends now, I finally grew to trust her… And that's where I went wrong.

Apparently she has a multiple personality disorder and her alternate personality hates it when I'm doing better than she is. I found this out in the darkest of ways. I left my child in her care while my husband and I had to be at work and I didn't think anything of it at the time because I had grown to trust her. After several of these babysits, I noticed that my child had grown to hate me all of a sudden. I learned that she was teaching my child why he should hate me in her alternate personality after his unfortunate demise. My child died after trying to stab me in my sleep, waking me up, and me bumping into his face making him fall and stab himself in the neck. 

The trauma of the situation was enough for me, but then at the funeral, my friend decided to drop the bomb that she was the reason my son tried to kill me as she paid him $20 to do it. In her speech she also reveals that she suffered from multiple personality disorder and that the evil personality was the one in control at that time as she pulled out a gun and shot several people in the church including my husband.

After the authorities took her into custody and the people sought medical attention, I headed home in dismay trying to contemplate the situation when in the distance, in my living room, I spotted a hole in the window and blood dripped down my back as I fell. It took several hours before someone found me. I barely survived the "random incident" and woke up to terrible news about my husband, my mother, my grandma, and my closest cousin. They were part of the few who got shot in the church and they all perished. The bad news didn't stop there though. Apparently I'm quadriplegic now with no close family to take care of me. I wish I had listened to the signs sooner.


	2. Miracle Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of stories about miracle opportunities people had, and the outcomes. These stories are realistic fiction and based on true stories. Enjoy!

Destiny Porter

Going through 5 years of college, you'd be poised to get your shit together asap so you can start your life with less hardship. College is an investment, so make sure you invest the right way. Don't go to all these crazy parties and distract yourself from what's truly important. If you don't have a social life, just know that it all pays off in the end when you see that diploma and begin your true life after.

That was me. I started life after I finished college. I was prepared. I was ready for the barrage of bullets called life. I just forgot to wear my bullet proof vest, because those bullets hit all my non vital spots so I could suffer slowly. I had an internship and believed I was on top of the world since I had a job lined up, but it turns out the company just wanted the clout of allowing people to do internships to get more people invested. It wasn't even a paid internship at that. That bullet hit my spleen.

I tried using the clout I amassed from the internship to get into another company that I actually liked a lot more. I got the interview over 3000 others and felt accomplished. During the interview, I made a personal connection with the interviewer, and it seemed to be going so well that I was guaranteed a spot. I was called back to start training and I thought I was doing well. I made connections with my teammates and they seemed to teach me a lot that I didn't know. After a week, I was told that I would get a call about the next steps. So I waited… And waited… Then waited some more. After 4 months of no call backs, I looked into the other jobs I turned down offers from to see if I could reopen those opportunities. Before I could get in contact with the final company after the others turned me down, the company I trained at finally contacted me saying that I was rejected because I performed the worst during training. I was confused since I was put with people that worked at the company, but then started to realize that those people I trained with were the other contenders for the job. That bullet hit my kidney.

Feeling hella discouraged, I gave up for a while on finding my career. I was diving deeper into depression as all my hardwork was being shit on. My entire life felt like a napkin trying to hold up a dumbell. One of my family members tried to help me get a job, so I took the offer. I wasn't too fond of trying anymore, so I put little effort into trying to get the job. I got this low level job immediately and had to settle for barely above average pay until I found a better job. One day, I started talking to my boss about my career choice and told him snippets of my story. He decided to help me a bit, getting me to consult with his bosses. After a few weeks, I got a higher position in the company due to my credentials. I loved my new function and stayed for a while until I realized I was being used by my old boss in his master plan to get him into a high enough position for him to get his dream job at another company. My position pretty much depended on him, so eventually some of the people in my position were let go due to some company issues. I was back to square one and that bullet hit my gallbladder.

Since I was in such a good position in the company, I thought to use that in my resume. I felt more confident about my ability to get a new job for some reason. I tried getting another job, so I applied to multiple companies and not even one called me back or contacted me. I felt like it was something I did after a while and started reassessing my life choices. I started becoming extra proper, increasing my vocabulary, and doing my homework allot more than usual for the companies I applied to. After 5 months, I still got no contacts from these companies. I basically applied to every job in the world seemingly, and it was confusing that not even one contacted me. I started looking into my resume more and visiting the companies on them to see if someone was sabotaging me purposefully. After visiting all the companies, I found the anomaly. The company I recently worked for was nonexistent now. I basically had been giving these companies a nonexistent contact making me seem like a liar. That bullet hit me in the appendix.

The final bullet came when I finally applied for my dream job. I thought that if I don't at least try, I'll never have a chance to do it later. I applied for the job and got to the interview section. I actually got the job! What are the odds? I've been chasing all of these companies trying to build myself prestigious enough to work for my dream job, but I didn't even have to do all of that work. I've been running around making my life harder than I needed to. Finally realizing I'm the reason I started my life late, that final bullet hit me in the colon. As I was bleeding out working at this dream company, I came to the conclusion that you shouldn't have to aim low to get high.


End file.
